


A Benedict Cumberbatch love story

by MrsMendes19



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Just a little love story with Benedict Cumberbatch, where the reader is in love with him.





	1. Breakfast time

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout the story, I have shortened Benedict to Ben, since it is his actual nickname.

As you walk around your small, yet comfortable, apartment with your two year old daughter on your hip, you feel strong arms around your waist and you knew immediately who it was. It was your husband, Benedict.  
“Hello gorgeous.” He says, giving you a gentle squeeze.  
“Hello to you too handsome.”  
He lets you twist around so that you are facing him.  
“And how is our little Mia.”  
“Fine. Could you please take her so that I can cook breakfast?”  
“Sure.”  
He takes Mia out of your hands and you walk into the kitchen, grabbing all of the ingredients to make a full English breakfast.  
As you make breakfast, you can’t help but look over at Benedict, playing with his daughter on the living room floor. He was lying on his back with Mia on his chest, making silly noises at her. You smile at yourself before continuing to make breakfast.


	2. Ben gets ready for work

As you set breakfast on the table, Ben comes over and places Mia in her highchair before giving her a toy and walking over to you. He embraces you and you place your arms around his neck, he bends down and gives you a gently kiss on the lips. You pull him closer, deepening the kiss before the both of you pull away. You look at Mia, who is playing with her toy. She looks just like you, just a smaller version. You release Ben and walk over to her; she smiles at you once you approach her. You sit down next to her and start playing with her before starting to eat your breakfast. You feed Mia a combination of fruit puree since she is not old enough to eat solid foods yet. Once everyone finishes their breakfast, Ben gets up. He places his dishes in the dishwasher and walks to the bedroom. Once he returns, he is dresses in a black suit, ready for his day in the office. You walk over to him and straighten his tie. You make sure that he looked presentable before pulling him down to your level and giving him a kiss, he places a hand on the side of your face and he pulls you into the kiss before straightening up.   
“Enjoy your day at work, dear.”  
“I will my love. Goodbye.”  
He kisses you again before walking over to Mia and giving her a kiss on the forehead. He walks to the door and with a quick wave; he was on his way to work.


	3. A little surprise

At 5pm, you receive a call from Ben, informing you that he is stuck at the office and that he will be a little late to come home, you tell him that he shouldn’t rush and that you will wait for him to arrive home. He tells you that he loves you before hanging up. Since Ben won’t be home for a while, you decide to have a nice bath to waste the time. You walk into the bathroom and start filling the tub. You put on your favourite cd and climb into the bathtub. You sink into the water, letting the hot water soak your body.  
You stay in the water until you hear the doorbell ring. Curious, you step out of the tub and quickly dry yourself before wrapping a towel around your head.  
“Coming!”  
You yell as you are making your way over to the door. You reach the door and pull it open, to see Ben standing there with a bouquet of red roses, held up in front of him.  
“Oh Ben, you shouldn’t have! I thought you were stuck in the office.”  
“I only told you that because I was at the flower shop.”  
He smiles before handing you the roses.   
“These are beautiful.”  
“I know, just like you.”  
He pulls you into a hug before placing a hand on the back of your head and pulling you into a breathtaking kiss.  
Once the two of you pulled apart, you were gasping for air. You take a moment to compose yourself before the two of you walked into the apartment. You placed the roses in a white vase, which you placed on the dining room table. Ben looked exhausted so you decide that the best thing to do was to go straight to bed. You walk over to Ben and grab his hand before pulling him into the bedroom; the both of you were soon asleep, cuddling in each other’s arms.

The end.


End file.
